Rescue Team Kindness
by Latias 24
Summary: What happens to those e-rank missions on the notice board? One-shot. Rewritten!


This the new version of the old story I had. It holds the same meaning and storyline, only some changes and new addition.

* * *

Beneath the dark threatening trees of Tiny Woods, a Pichu curled up underneath a thick bush, tired, scared and weak. Lucy, the Pichu's name, whimpered silently, for even if she made the slightest noise, she would be dead. For now…she is not in danger…yet.

**Back at Town**

A Raichu is hugging a Pikachu. The Pikachu is crying, and the Raichu is soothing her, while looking gravely at the notice board. There was a job they had placed up earlier, a request to save their only daughter, from the dangerous depths of the forest he can't pass.

However, none of the available rescue teams are taking it. Not even giving a glance at it. The Raichu frowned. In this world, there is no hope for survival if you don't have money. And that is exactly the case for this electric mouse family. There are no kindness left in this world...Or are there?

**In the woods**

Lucy squealed as a few Pidgeys chased her. Usually, her parents would be here to save her, making them go away. In the dangerous and competitive forest of Tiny Woods, the Pidgeys would do anything…anything…to get food.

Suddenly, a purple wave smashes into the Pidgeys, causing them to fly away furiously. Lucy looked up in fear of another stronger predator. An Absol look down at her, an Umbreon beside her with another Pichu. The trio have rescue team scarf around their necks.

"Hey there little one," The Absol purred, "It's time to go home."

**In the Town**

"What can we do to thank you?" The Raichu gratefully passed the 200 poke to the Absol, the leader of the rescue team that saved Lucy. Behind him, the Pikachu is hugging her daughter tightly, never wanting to let her go again.

"We just want to help, no fret," The Absol replied, pushing back the money to the Raichu. "Although you can help us in a way though," The Umbreon beside him smiled, pushing the male Pichu on their team towards the Raichu, "We found this fella abandoned, and we didn't know what to do. We don't know how to take care of him, and he would be better off with his own species. Can you take him in for us?"

"Of course, we would be glad to raise him up," the Raichu smiled, slowly and gently pulling the Pichu towards him, "What's his name?" "Oh?" The Umbreon laughed, "His name is Zeppa."

**_Kindness still exists, and can still be passed around…

* * *

_**

**A few years later**

Lucy hopped from bed, doing some stretches before walking over to wake her partner up. She had grown into a fine young Pikachu, and had built her own rescue team. Her partner, Zeppa, who also evolved into a Pikachu, groggily rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Come on sleepy head! We got another mission to take!" Lucy cheerfully said.

Other rescue teams that are gold rank or higher often laugh at them. They tease and laugh at Lucy's rescue team often, not that the two Pikachus cared.

"Look at them, "A Delcatty sneered, "Useless level 70s. They are only Bronze Rank!"

"Just being good little fellas!" Another Tentacruel smirked, "Taking e-rank missions all the time!"

The two Pikachus walk past them, ignoring them and going up to the notice board. Their eyes landed on an e-rank mission. "There is one Zeppa," Lucy's voice turning grave, "Let's go."

"Of course," Zeppa smiled, pulling Lucy as soon as she got the mission down from the board, "Let's go!"

And the two Pikachu scampered off to save the unfortunate Pokemon.

* * *

They might be teased every day, they might hear hurtful remarks daily, but it was constantly cured by the happy family and friends of the Pokemon they saved.

They might not be rich, but they are famous. Spreading kindness and compassion, sharing them, showing them…

Rescue Team Kindness.

_**Do you need a reason to help someone?**_

_**

* * *

**_Latias 24 ;; As I said once, there was this fic that writes a sad version of what happened to the e-rank missions. Thus, this story is born to show the might be positive side. This story was written during the age of Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue, so yeah...Hope you all like it.


End file.
